A known mounting structure or a fastening structure of an intake manifold includes a metallic collar used for mounting the intake manifold made of resin to a cylinder head. Such mounting structure is disclosed, for example, in JP2008-232039A which is hereinafter referred to as Reference 1.
According to a mounting structure of an intake manifold (serving as an air intake apparatus and a resin member) disclosed in Reference 1, a housing into which a valve body of a tumble control valve is inserted to be positioned is disposed between the intake manifold made of resin and a cylinder head made of metal. The intake manifold includes a bolt bore (a second mounting bore) provided at a flange portion (a second mounting portion) of the intake manifold. The housing includes a bolt bore (a first mounting bore) into which a metallic collar (a first collar member) is inserted to be positioned for restraining deformation of the housing. The intake manifold is fixed together with the housing in a state where a bolt with a flange portion is inserted sequentially to the bolt bore of the intake manifold and to the bolt bore of the metallic collar (specifically, the bolt bore of the housing) and is fastened to a mounting surface of the cylinder head. At this time, a surface of the intake manifold facing the cylinder head and a surface of the collar facing the intake manifold are in contact with each other. In addition, the flange portion of the bolt is in contact with a surface of the intake manifold opposite from the surface thereof facing the cylinder head.
According to the mounting structure of the intake manifold disclosed in Reference 1, the intake manifold made of resin is in contact with the surface of the metallic collar facing the intake manifold in a state where the intake manifold is fastened to the cylinder head by the bolt. At this time, the intake manifold made of resin is fastened in a state being sandwiched between the flange portion of the bolt and the surface of the metallic collar facing the intake manifold, which leads to an excessive compression force applied to the intake manifold. Because of the excessive compression force applied from each of the bolt and the metallic collar to the intake manifold made of resin, creep may occur at the intake manifold so that strain deformation of the intake manifold gradually increases as time proceeds. As a result, looseness of the bolt may occur due to the creep generated at the intake manifold made of resin. The mounting structure of the air intake apparatus (the resin member) which restrains generation of looseness of the bolt caused by creep of the resin member of the air intake apparatus is desirable.
A need thus exists for a mounting structure of an air intake apparatus, a mounting method of the air intake apparatus and a fastening structure of a resin member which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.